Le chagrin d'un Uchiwa
by Devil horse
Summary: L'équipe 7 est envoyé au pays des vagues pour une mission. Naruto tombe amoureux d'un jeune homme qu'il rencontre dans une foret... Que va faire notre brun pour reconquerir son coeur!
1. Disclamer

**Le chagrin d'un Uchiwa**

auteur: Fanny-san

base: Naruto

disclamer: ILS M APPARTIENNENT TOUS... MOUHAHAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (rire machiavélique)

_tous_: NAN!

_fanny_: meme pas un tout tout tout petit peu?

_tous_: CREVeuuuuh!

_fanny:_ sniff okay vous m'appartenaient pas

résumé: l'équipe7 est envoyé en mission au pays des vagues (QUOI? encore!), Naruto tombe amoureux d'un jeune inconnu qu'il rencontre dans les bois... mais que va devenir notre petit glaçon s'il se fait ravir la vedette?

Rated: Essaie de Lemon donc M

note: spoil puisque nos héros rencontre Haku et Zabuza... et fautes d'orthographes à gogo

BONNE LECTURE!


	2. Chapitre1

**Le chagrin d'un Uchiwa**

* * *

_Flashback_

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut deux yeux noir entourés de long cheveux d'ébène. Un si beau visage sur un corp si parfait... Ils avaient parlé, parlés de tout et de rien, d'entrainement et de force, d'amitié et d'amour. Comment cette personne, bien plus belle et attirante que Sakura pouvait ètre ... UN GARCON? Puis, il c'était levé, lui avait souri et avait disparu dans la forèt encore mal éclairé. Peu de temps après, Sasuke était apparu, il venait le chercher.

_Fin du Flashback_

Maintenant qu'il était là; assis sur le rebord de la fenètre a observer cette lune si magnifique, pourquoi pensait-il à lui? Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, il ne savait ou le retrouver. Alors pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il tout à coup? Il avait deja ressentit cela il y a quelques temps. Cette fois là, c'était pour Sasuke que son coeur c'était sérré, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Oh bien sur, c'était un accident, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas détesté cela, il aurait même tout donner pour recommencer. Mais avec le temps, il c'était apperçut que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagé, il avait donc abandonné.

Quel sentiments avait-il pour Sasuke a cette époque? Il avait conclut que c'était de l'amour. Ce fut a partir de là qu'il décida de redoublé d'efforts pour que Sakura le remarque, parce qu'il croyait ca anormal d'aimer un garcon, et qui plus est, son coéquipier. Mais la, ce n'était pas son coéquipier, ce n'était pas Sasuke, non, c'était un parfait inconnu.

Il déscendit du rebord de la fenètre, enfila sa veste orange et sortit discrétement de la maison qu'occupait Tazuna et sa famille. Il marchat en direction de la mer, pensant que le bruit régulier des vagues pourrait l'appaiser.

L'onde était calme, les vagues petites, le calme absolu, de quoi ce relaxer. Naruto marchat plusieurs minutes, contenplant l'eau, puis il s'arreta et s'assit sur le sable encore tiède.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'allongea, une légère brise frolant son visage. Il s'endormit porté par cette berceuse que lui offrait le vent et la mer.

Il sentit une présence près de lui. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, la lune était encore haut dans le ciel, il n'avait donc pas dormit longtemps, juste assez pour ne pas entendre cette présence arrivée.

Il tourna lentement son visage vers la gauche, c'est alors qu'il appercut le jeune garcon qu'il avait rencontré le matin même. Les yeux rivés sur le reflet de la lune sur l'océan, les cheveux bougeant légèrement au rythme de la brise. Naruto sourit. Si il c'était attendu a la voir ... Il devait réver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_Le garcon_: J'ai beaucoup regretté d'ètre partit aussi vite ce matin, de ne pas avoir demandé ton nom, ni même de t'avoir donné le mien. Je m'appelle Haku et toi?

_Naruto_: (avec un grand sourire qui n'était absolument pas niai) Moi c'est Naruto. C'est joli Haku.

_Haku_: merci

_Naruto_: Je suis content que tu m'es retrouvé.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit. Naruto le trouvait encore plus beau qu'a son reveil dans la forêt. Tellement beau, il aurait tant voulut le lui dire mais ... il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas? Peut etre. En faite il ne le savait pas trop.

Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, jusqu'a ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne se fasse voir. Haku se levat alors

_Haku_: Je dois partir maintenant. Si tu veux me revoir, je t'attendrais ici la nuit prochaine, et surement toute les nuits suivantes.

Le brun sourit une dernière fois au blond puis s'en allat. Naruto se leva après plusieurs minutes d'intense reflection, oui il viendrait la nuit prochaine, et toutes les nuites suivantes, jusqu'a ce qu'il doive retourner au village de la feuille.

Il se dirigeat vers la maison, en esperant que la mission serait longue, longue a n'en plus finir.

La journée passa vite. Naruto et Sasuke allèrent s'entrainer tandis que Sakura surveillait Tazuna.

Naruto s'entraina, certes, mais il ne depensa pas tout son chakra et surtout ne repondit pas une seul fois aux nombreux pics que lui lancèrent l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier pensa que le blond devait etre de mauvaises humeurs et ne préfera pas insister.

Ils rentrèrent tôt. Naruto ne mangeat pas, il avait un noeud a l'estomac, il était préssé de revoir Haku. Sa simple présence lui suffisait, juste sa chaleur et son sourire.

Il prit une douche puis fit semblant d'aller se coucher. Lorsque tout le monde fut couchés et que seul le bruit des respirations régulière s'échappèrent des chambres, il se leva discrètement et sortit de l'habitation. Il courrut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Haku était deja la, il l'attendait. Ils se sourirent en guise de salutations puis Naruto s'allongeat sur le sable aux cotés du brun, comme la nuit précédente.

_Haku_: J'ai été impatient de te revoir, tellement inpatient que mon tuteur m'a reproché de ne pas ètre assez attentif a ce que je fesais

_Naruto_: Moi aussi j'ai attendu impatiemment le moment de revenir ici. Tu travail avec ton tuteur? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_Haku_: Eh bien je travail dans un bar. Et toi ton entrainement? Pas trop épuisant? Tu sais si tu es fatigué tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je ne t'en voudrais ...

_Naruto_: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fatigué, je me suis moins entrainé pour etre en forme (grand sourire). Mon entrainement avance, je commence a maitriser les techniques que l'ont m'a demandé d'assimiler.

La discussion continua ainsi longtemps. Il parlèrent de leurs parents qui avaient a tout deux disparus, de leurs projets, leurs réves,...

_Naruto_: Tu as froid Haku?

En effet, le brun venait de frissoner

_Haku_: Un peu mais ca va aller.

_Naruto_: Tiens prend ma veste

Et Naruto posa le vétement orange sur les épaules de son voisin

_Haku_: Merci c'est gentil

Un silence agréable s'installa alors, un silence que leurs permettaient de comprendre les douleurs de l'autre sans parler.

Haku ressera la veste contre lui, cherchant a se rechauffer encore plus

_Naruto_: Tu as encore froid?

_Haku_: Encore un peu, mais ca va deja mieux.

Naruto se rapprocha du brun, se glissa derrière lui et l'entoura de son étreinte afin de le réchauffer. Haku sentit un léger frisson parcourrir sa colonne vertébrale puis, il se laissa aller dans ses bras qui lui apportaient la chaleur. Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune brun. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'a ce que le crepuscule montre le bout de son nez. Naruto dû relacher sa proie a contre coeur mais avant de partir, Haku lui laissa un petit cadeau en plus de son odeur sur la veste, le brun laissa un léger baiser sur la joue du blond, geste marquant ainsi une promesse, celle de se retrouver le soir suivant.

La journée suivante fut très longue pour Naruto. Non pas que l'entrainement ne le passionnait pas, mais simplemnt que le parfum de Haku sur sa veste le nargait et l'empèchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait a accomplir.

Naruto mangeat peu ce soir la et comme la soirée précédente, il allat se doucher avant de faire semblant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsque tout les habitants de la maison furent endormis, Le blond sortit et alla rejoindre "son brun" sur la plage.

Ils ne parlèrent pas cette nuit la, aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de mots pour se réconforter et se réchauffer, le contact de leurs deux corps suffisait.

Haku se glissat contre le torse de Naruto qui l'enserra de ces bras et qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa proie.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Haku. Ce dernier penchat la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi apparaitre sa gorge, il l'offrait au blond. Naruto commenca a y déposer de chastes baisers puis, lorsque cela ne lui suffit plus, il entreprit de suçoter la peau se trouvant entre le cou et l'épaule, laissant de belles marques rouge, bien visible. Puis Naruto se glissat a gauche du brun et l'allongea sur le sable tiède. Le petit blond prit le visage de son vis a vis entre ses doigts, s'approcha doucement pour ne rien brusquer et vint sceller ses lèvres sur celles d'Haku. Il ne voulait pas le forcer, il demanda l'autorisation au brun d'approfondir le baiser ce que ce dernier accepta. Leurs langues partirent a la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Haku se laissait dominer, ce comportement plaisait au blond et le rendait fou. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes. Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le baiser. Il releva légérement la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage du brun, un si beau visage refletant l'innocence et la douceur. Ces yeux, si noir, le suppliaient de continuer

Naruto s'assit a califourchon sur le corps de son amant et entreprit de défaire la veste noir que ce dernier portait. Une fois ce travail achevé, il s'allongea sur le brun et reprit la où il avait laissé l'exploration de ce corps qui s'offrait a lui. Il embrassa le cou de sa victime, fesant glisser ses mains jusqu'a ses hanches. Il le tenait fermement mais sans pour autant le brusquer ou lui faire mal, Naruto voulait que la personne sous lui puisse décidé d'arreter si elle le voulait. Haku passa ses mains dans le dos du blond, l'attirant a lui pour lui faire signe de continuer. Naruto continua sa déscente, s'attaquant maintenant aux tétons offert a lui. Il se mit a les sucer, les mordiller jusqu'a ce qu'il deviennent trop dur pour continuer sans blesser son amant. Haku ne put s'empécher de lacher le petit gémissement qu'il tentait de refouler jusqu'a présent ce qui excita un peu plus Naruto. Il lachat ensuite ces prises et déscendit doucement le long du torse en léchant chaque parcelle de ce corps et en déssinant le contour des muscles du jeune garcon. Lorsqu'il atteint le pantalon, le blond se redressa doucement et sourit a son vis a vis. L'autre lui sourit en retour et lui dit qu'il pouvait continuer s'il le désirait.

Naruto reprit donc sa tache, défesant les boutons du jean que portait Haku et lui retirant le laissant ainsi en boxer. Le blond defit également sa veste, enleva son t-shirt noir et son pantalon, apparaissant ainsi dans la même tenue que sa proie. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres si appétissantes de son brun et les captura pour un long baiser, passionné et fougueux. Il retira la barrière de tissu les séparants pour ce retrouver tout deux nus, comme a leurs naissances. Naruto rapprochat sa main gauche du visage de Haku afin de reprendre un minimum d'appui pendant qu'avec sa main droite, il caressait l'interieur brulant des cuisses du brun. Il ramena ensuite sa main vers leurs visages et rompit le baiser pour humidifier ces doigts. Le blond regarda son partenaire avec un air interrogateur qui signifiait "veux tu que je continu?", ce fut un grand sourire qui lui répondit, l'invitant a poursuivre. Il se remit donc a l'embrasser pour l'occuper et ainsi essayer de ne pas lui faire ressentir trop de douleur. Il introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité du brun qui émit un gémissement étouffé par les lévres de son compagnon, puis, Naruto continua en y mettant un deuxième puis un troisième. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes pour habituer Haku a cette présence, avant de se retirer. Le blond laissa souffler quelques secondes le brun et essuya les quelques larmes que lui avait causé la douleur. Naruto reprit la ou il c'était arrété quelques secondes plus tôt, mais cette fois ci, se fut son menbre gonflé de désir qu'il introduit. Il entama de lents mouvements de va et vient, tentant de ne pas blesser son amant.

Haku se cambra tout en gémissant, des gémissement qui éprouvaient du plaisir et du désir.

Plus loin, caché derrière un arbre, deux yeux rouges observaient la scène. Une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux et roula sur la joue de son propriétaire. Il se détourna du spectacle et partit en courant.

* * *

Je tiens a dire que c'était mon premier lemon, ca m'a bien fait déliré de l'écrire, même si c'est franchement nul... 

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapite et merci de laisser des reviews...


	3. Chapter2

**Le chagrin d' un Uchiwa**

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

. 

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe 7 prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de la famille qui les hébergeait. Naruto sautait de joie, comme d'habitude mais en pire, Kakashi avait une mine de pas réveillé, Sakura était toute heureuse d'ètre assise en face de Sasuke et Sasuke, eh bien il fesait la gueule, comme d'habitude, mais en pire. Il était encore plus pale qu'a son habitude et ces yeux étaient rouge. Le jeune Uchiwa mangait très doucement ses tartine, trop doucement, le regard rivé au fond de son bol de café.

_Sakura_: Ca va Sasuke? t'es tout pale.

_Sasuke_: (lève la tête de son café) mmh!

Il finit de manger sous les regards interrogateur de ceux present, puis il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre ou il s'enferma, se coucha sur son futon et laissa couler ses larmes.

En bas:

_Naruto_: Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

_Sakura_: (se lève pour aller voir Sasuke) Je vais le lui demander...

_Kakashi_: Non, je vais le faire. Accompagnez Tazuna et veillez a sa sécurité.

_Sakura_: Mais senseï...

_Kakashi_: Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Sakura et Naruto_: (air décu) D'accord.

Et ils partirent donc vers le pont pour assurer leurs mission.

Kakashi monta a l'étage et ne s'arrèta que devant la chambre de Sasuke. Il frappa mais ne recu aucune reponse. Il retenta sa chance et tendit l'oreille. Sasuke émit un léger bruit signifiant au dérangeur qu'il pouvait entrer.

_Kakashi_: Ca va Sasuke?

_Sasuke_: Mff!

_Kakashi_: (s'accroupit a cote du futon de son élève et met sa main sur son front) Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... Je préfère que tu reste la pour le moment, ca vaut mieux.

Le ninja copier se releva et sortit de la chambre, puis partit rejoindre la tornade orange et le bonbon rose sur le pont.

A l'arrivé de leurs senseï, les deux genins courrurent prendre des nouvelles de leurs camarades.

_Kakashi_: Il va bien... Juste un coup de fatigue et peut etre la chaleur.

_Naruto_: Tant mieux, qu'il revienne vite pour que je le batte a l'entrainement.

_Sakura_: Tant mieux alors, j'était morte de trouille.

Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennui mortel. Sakura et Naruto se chamaillaient, Kakashi avait fini _Le Paradis du Batifollage_ et Sasuke avait passer son temps a dormir.

Ils rentrèrent vers 19heures, et Naruto recommencat son petit rituel. Il mangeat, se douchat et attendit patiemment que tous dorment pour sortir discrètement par la fenètre. Mais ce soir lorsqu'il retrouva son amant, une ombre les observaient. Elle jalousaient Haku et le maudissait en même temps. Elle pleurait également en voyant celui qu'il aimait faire l'amour a cet inconnu, en les voyant entrelancés, s'embrassés. Cette nuit la, le garcon au yeux rouge pleurat beaucoup mais s'obligeat a regarder jusqu'au bout, comme pour ce dire que jamais le blond ne lui avait appartenu et qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'il ne méritait surement pas l'amour de Naruto.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke mangeat a peine, et d'ailleurs, recrachat le peu de se qu'il avait pût avaler. Il montat ensuite dans sa chambre et comme le matin précédant, s'y enfermat.

En bas, Sakura était visiblment très inquiète:

_Sakura_: Il faut l'emmené voir un médecin de toute urgence senseï, il ne va vraiment pas bien.

_Tazuna_: Il y en a un dans la vieille ville qui est rès bon et ...

_Kakashi_: Non ca ira, un médecin ne pourrat rien faire...

_Sakura_: Comment ca rien...

_Kakashi_: Retournez au pont comme hier, je vous y rejoindrai.

_Sakura et Naruto_: Okay!

Le junin allat jusqu'a la chambre de l'Uchiwa, est cette fois ci, ne frappat pas. Il tendit l'oreille et écoutat, cherchat le moindre bruit pouvant lui donner un indices sur ce qu'avait le brun. Il entendit quelque chose ressemblant a des sanglots. Il frappat ensuite doucement et entrat sans attendre la réponse de l'occupant des lieux.

_Kakashi_: Que ce passe t-il Sasuke?

Le ninja s'assit sur le bord du futon, position plus confortable en vue d'une longue discussion.

Sasuke sanglottait toujours.

_Kakashi_: Allons, dit moi ce qui se passe!

_Sasuke_: Rien

Sa voix n'était qu'un minuscule filé sonore, a peine audible.

_Kakashi_: Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état.

Le ninja avait donné plus d'insistance a sa voix qu'il n'aurait vraiment voulut. Il passat sa main gauche dans les cheveux du genin, essayant ainsi de le calmer.

_Kakashi_: Dit moi tout, s'il te plait.

Sasuke se retournat vers son senseï. Ces yeux étaient rouge et emplis de larmes. Il se redressat doucement et s'essuyat le visage comme le ferait un petit enfant.

_Sasuke_: C'est a cause de Naruto... Je me suis appercut qu'il sortait de la maison la nuit alors je l'ai suivit, c'était il y a deux jours et ...

Le brun se remit a sangloter. Kakashi l'attirat a lui pour le consoler. Sasuke restat ainsi plusieurs minutes, cherchant a se calmer.

_Sasuke_: ... et je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un ... j'avait deja vu cette personne lorsque je suis allé chercher Naruto dans la foret l'autre jour... ils étaient ensemble (un hoquet) et ...

_Kakashi_: N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris.

_Sasuke_: Le lendemain a l'entrainement, il n'avait pas les pieds sur terre et cette odeur sur sa veste... Elle me rendait complètement fou, j'ai envi de tuer ce mec ... je...

_Kakashi_: Calme toi Sasuke!

_Sasuke_: Jamais il ne me laisserait l'approcher comme lui, jamais je il ne me laisserat sa veste.

_Kakashi_: Calme toi!

Kakashi et Sasuke restèrent longtemps dans cette position, le junin consolant son élève (qu'est ce qu vous vous imaginiez bande de pervers?). Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que le ninja copier reprit la parole.

_Kakashi_: Ecoute Sasuke, si tu aime vraiment Naruto, dit le lui... Il comprendra, je le sais.

Repose toi encore ce matin et rejoint nous cette après midi, après mangé, vous partirez en entrainement ensemble.

Le brun acquiessat puis se recouchat tandis que son professeur retournait voir ces autres élèves.

* * *

Je tiens a dire que j'ai pas prévu de scénario, j'avance complètement a l'aveugle sur ce coup...

Merci d'avoir lu et laisser une tite review s'vous plait (sa fait toujours plaisir)...


	4. Chapter3

**Reponse aux reviews.**

De grands merci a Missachan, lablonde2712, Chise, Nerwende, ad', Boulette, Cocbys, Yumikopour leurs reviews (et aux autres si j'en ai oublié).

T'inquiète pas Boulette, ce finira pas en SasuKakashi... Ca serait trop horrible de lacher mon tit Kakashi comme ca...lol!

Ma chère Nerwende... ce sera un SasuNaru... enfin pour l'instant c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire...

Dommage que Haku n'existe pas on aurat pas son odeur sur nos veste... pleure pas Massachan... C'est pas si grave... Lol!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Sasuke fit son apparition sur le pont peu après 14heures. A peine arrivé près de ses coéquipiers qu'une furie rose lui sautat au cou pour prendre de ces nouvelles. 

_Kakashi_: Bon Sasuke va t'entrainer un peu pour reprendre de bonnes habitudes... Naruto tu l'accompagnes et tu fais attention a ce qu'il ne force pas trop.

_Naruto_: Pourquoi je devrait accompagner ce baka?

_Kakashi_: Ne discute pas...

Et voici donc notre couple préféré partit en direction de la foret pour s'entrainer.

Ils s'arretèrent dans une clairière et le brun commencat a envoyer des shurikens sur des cibles imaginaires. Naruto c'était assis par terre et regardait le brun dans son exercice se demandant si il ne lancait pas avec plus de rage que d'habitude.

En effets, le brun tentait de passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres arbres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes le blond rejoingnit le brun.

_Naruto_: Tu devrait pas trop forcé, j'ai pas envi que tu tombe dans les pommes, j'ai surtout pas envi de te proter pour te ramener.

_Sasuke_: (ton froid et dur) T'auras qu'a me laisser crevé... "merde pourquoi j'ai dit ca"

_Naruto_: Calme ca méritait pas de t'enerver

_Sasuke_: Mphhh...

_Naruto_: Merde qu'est ce que j'ai chaud... Ca te gène si j'enlève mon t-shirt?

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi tu me demande baka? "fait pas ca je t'en supplit"

_Naruto_: Roooooooooooh... pas besoin de repondre méchamment, baka!

Et voila donc Naruto qui enleve sa veste orange et son t-shirt noir. Sasuke ne put s'empècher de jetter un regard sur son coéquipier.

_Sasuke_: "bien foutu quand même!"

_Naruto_: Pourquoi tu me fixe?

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Uchiwa n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne le lachait pas du regard et surtout, que le blond s'en était appercut.

_Sasuke_: Arrète de te prendre de te prendre pour le centre du monde, je te regardait pas.

_Naruto_: C'est ce qu'on dit... Bon on y va?

Donc voici Naruto et Sasuke s'entrainant l'un face a l'autre, le vainqueur étant celui qui toucherait l'autre le plus grand nombre de fois avec ses armes. Cependant, toutes les techniques étaient autorisées pour piéger son adversaire.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, ils s'arrétèrent, complètement épuisés.

_Naruto_: Alors m'sieu Uchiwa! Tu pourrais avouer que je t'ai battu.

_Sasuke_: Mphhhh! Coup de chance "ou simplement que je suis mauvais".

_Naruto_: Pfffffff tu crains!

_Sasuke_: Dobe.

_Naruto_: Dobe toi même, Baka!

_Sasuke_: Arrète de me saouler.

_Naruto_: Gnah gnah gnah! Pour la peine je boude...

Le blond se mit dos a Sasuke et aucun des deux ne parlat pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Naruto qui le rompit.

_Naruto_: Dit Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu avais ces derniers jours? C'était pas la fatigue hein?

_Sasuke_: Pourquoi tu me demandes ca? Les infos que t'as donné Kakashi-senseï ne te suffisent pas?

_Naruto_: Naaaaaan, je sais que ce qu'il a dit n'est pas vrai. En plus Sakura et moi on s'inquiètaient vraiment.

_Sasuke_: (se retourne vers le blond) Vraiment?

_Naruto_: Bien sur, après tout tu es notre ami.

_Sasuke_: Mphh! "ami? pourquoi je pensais a plus? je suis vraiment idiot"

_Naruto_: Alors?

_Sasuke_: Pour rien!

Naruto se rassit a coté du brun, brun qui d'ailleurs fesait une tête a faire fuir un fantome vu la blancheur de son teint.

_Naruto_: Ecoute Sasuke tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je répéterai rien c'est promis.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke plantat ces yeux dans ceux de son vis a vis, posat sa main gauche sous le menton du blond, fermat les yeux et approchat ses lèvres de celles du receptacle de Kyubi. Il ne fit que les effleurer dans un premier temps. Ne sentant aucune réaction chez le blond, il recommencat, mais cette fois ci les collat franchement sur celles de Naruto. Ce dernier posat sa main droite sur la nuque du brun, et, entrouvrant ces lèvres, laissat libre accès a Sasuke pour approfondir le baiser. Sasuke ne se laissat pas prier et profitat de l'ouverture pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Commenceat alors un langoureux baiser ou chacun cherchait a prendre le dessus. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Naruto: Sa... sa... Sasuke.. je...

Sasuke: S'il te plait ne dit rien et laisse moi m'expliquer...

Naruto: Non. Je n'aurais jamais dut te laisser continuer

Sur ce Naruto ce releva brusquement, renversant l'Uchiwa, et partit en courant vers l'habitation de Tazuna.

* * *

voila, un nouveau chapitre... je suis absolument désolée pour la longue attente, c'est que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec le boulot en ce moment et en plus je suis crevé... mais bon on s'en fou donc j'arrete... 

merci d'avoir lu et merci a tout ceux qui laisseront des tite reviews... et les autres aussi...


	5. Chapter4

Ce soir la, l'ambiance fut tendu. Naruto et Sasuke n'échangèrent ni regard ni aucun mot, pour les plus grand désespoir de Kakashi, qui avait compris que ca n'avait pas marché. Sakura quant a elle ne comprennait rien et ne voulant pas ce ramasser de reflections, elle se tut donc toute la soirée (_auteur_: "elle sait ce taire?" _conscience_: "tout le monde n'est pas comme toi... certains savent ce la FERMER!").

Après le repas, chacun remontat dans ces quartiers. Naruto attendant le moment de partir, Sasuke se morfondant dans son lit et Sakura révisant ses bases de ninjutsu (_Auteur_: "elle devait se faire chier quand même... " _Conscience_: "tu te préocuppes d'elle maintenant" _Les deux_: "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!").

Kakashi montat voir Sasuke vers 21heures.

_Kakashi_: J'ai l'impression que ca n'a pas été comme tu voulais avec Naruto!

_Sasuke_: Naaaaaaan vous croyez? Je suis passer pour un con et en plus je me suis fait rabaisser comme une merde... C'est pas comme ca que j'obtiendrais la puissance.

_Kakashi_: Tu ne penses donc qu'a ca? Que va tu faire maintenant?

_Sasuke_: Rien... Il a fait son choix.. Tant mieux pour lui et tant pis pour moi.

Le brun avait parlé avec une fermetté qui surprit le ninja copieur, pourtant on pouvait distinguer de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Kakashi sortit ensuite de la chambre de l'Uchiwa et se dirigeat vers celle de Naruto.

_Kakashi_: Naruto! Que c'est il passé avec Sasuke?

_Naruto_: Rien...

_Kakashi_: En es tu sur? Dis le moi!

_Naruto_: Il a fait une enorme conneries et ...

_Kakashi_: Comme quoi?

_Naruto_: M'embrasser.

_Kakashi_: Je vois...

_Naruto_: Et moi je me suis laisser faire...

_Kakashi_: Et ou est le problème?

_Naruto_: Je ne peux pas le supporter!Et puis de toute facon c'est trop tard pour lui... A l'époque ou je l'aimais, lui il s'en foutait... maintenant c'est a moi de m'en fouttre! De toute facon, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui.

_Kakashi_: Peut on vraiment perdre ce genre de sentiments...

Sur ces derniers mots, l'argenté sortit de la chambre du blond et retournat dans ces quartiers, laissant Naruto réfléchir a cette phrase.

Après avoir retourné ces mots dans sa tête pour en déterminer le sens, le petit blond se levat et sortit de la maison pour aller rejoindre Haku, le brun de ses reves.

Lorsqu'il arrivat sur la plage, le brun était deja la. Naruto s'approchat de lui et, pour la première fois, se blottit contre le torse de Haku, cherchant du reconfort et surtout de quoi oublier cette journée.

_Haku_: Mauvaise journée?

_Naruto_: Très mauvaise.

Le brun resserat son etreinte.

_Haku_: Que s'est il passé?

_Naruto_: Un con qui m'a prit la tête...

_Haku_: Pour qu"elle raison?

_Naruto_: Rien d'interressant... Maintenant que tu es la ca va mieux, et puis je veux pas trop en parler. Je préfère profiter de ce moment avec toi.

Il tournat la tête et approchat ses levres de celles du brun. Il les posat dans un chaste baiser, cependant Haku demandat l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues partirent donc a l'exploration de la bouche de l'autre, chacun d'eux essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ce fut le blond qui rompit ce baiser, puis il reprit sa place initiale.

Naruto se laissait bercé par la douce étreinte du brun. Après plusieurs heures d'échange de caresses et autres baisers, le blond s'endormit aux creux des bras de Haku.

Comme tout les soirs désormais, deux yeux rougis, tant par leurs pupilles héréditaires que par les larmes, observaient la scène.

Sasuke aurait voulu partir le plus loin possible, mais paradoxalement, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple. Il avait besoin de ca pour trouver une raison de hair Naruto. Il restait donc planté la, pendant des heures, a pleurer et a injurier les deux jeunes hommes assis sur la plage.

Haku réveillat son amant a l'aube et, c'est a leurs plus grand regret qu'ils durent se séparer.

Tous se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était toujours tendu entre Sasuke et Naruto, mais ce dernier ne fesait plus la tête et avait retrouvé sa pèche habituelle (_auteur_: "comme quoi l'amour sait remonter le moral... je veux un mec moi aussi!" _conscience_: " avec toute ta connerie il te supporterait pas et c'est lui qui aurait besoin de réconfort et il te tromperait avec ta meilleur amie!" _auteur_: "petit message a Marinou... si tu fais ca je te TUE!").

Ce jours la, Kakashi envoyat tout le monde sur le pont, il espèrait ainsi ressouder les liens dans l'équipe Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la journée a s'engueuler, a se balancer toutes sortes d'orjets a la figure,... Au bout d'un assez long moment, Sakura ne tenant plus, se levat et rentrat a l'habitation de Tazuna.

_Naruto_: Putain, elle est partie, avec qui je vais parler maintenant?

_Sasuke_: Ne parle pas, ca ferat des vacances a tout le monde.

_Naruto_: Ooooooh je comprend mieux...

_Sasuke_: Tiens... t'as assez de neurones pour comprendre quelques chose?

_Naruto_: Ferme la sale connard d'Uchiwa!

_Sasuke_: Parle pas de ma famille comme ca, enfoiré!

_Naruto_: C'est vrai que ta famille est vraiment magnifique... un égoiste et un psychopate familial...

_Sasuke_: Parce que toi c'est mieux? Tu n'en possède même pas, rien a part Kyubi...Fils de démon...

_Kakashi_: VOS GUEULE!

Le ninja copieur avait levé les yeux de son livre et lancait un regard tueur a ses élèves.

_Kakashi_: Qu'est ce qui vous prend? De vrais ninjas n'utilisent pas de mots pour régler leurs différent mais l'art ninja... Ooooooh mais excusez moi! Vous n'ètes pas de vrai ninjas... Vous n'étes rien que de sale gosse sans avenir.

Sur ces mots, l'argenté se levat et partit en direction du bout du pont, laissant les deux garcons les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise.

_Sasuke_: De toute facon un sale gosse dans ton genre ne peut pas me battre, ca sert a rien d'utiliser mon chakra pour ces conneries.

Naruto: Crève! C'est moi le meilleurs...

Sasuke: Pfffffffffffffff! Retourne jouer aux lego et glousser dans les jupons de ta mère... Ooooh désolé, tu n'en as pas! (_auteur_: " c'est mechant quand même entre eux les gosses!" _conscience_: "je hait les gosses!")

Sasuke partit a son tours, mais cette fois, il se dirigeat vers la ville le plus proche.

Naruto se retrouva donc seul.

_Naruto_: Eeeeeuh Kakashi sensei!

_Kakashi_: Oui...

_Naruto_: Je voulais savoir si... enfin si je pouvais rentrer...

_Kakashi_: De tout facon ils sont deja tous partit alors...

_Naruto_: Vous etes sur que...

_Kakashi_: Oui, rentre!

Et voila donc Naruto qui, a sont tours rentre.

_Kakashi_: (pour lui même) Je hait les gosses! Faudrat que je pense a demander a Iruka kun comment il fait pour les supporter!

Le soir suivant ce passat comme le précédent, l'ambiance était tendue. Le repas s'écourtat et chacun retournat a ses quartiers. Naruto allat rejoindre Haku sur la plage, Kakashi était partit se coucher après avoir essayé de réconforter l'Uchiwa. Quant a Sasuke, il était allé trouver Sakura, et lui avait demandé l'autorisation de rester avec elle cette nuit (_auteur_: "pas de Sasu/Saku, pas de Sasu/Saku...je pourrais pas le supporter" _conscience:_ "c'est ca les inconditionelle du yaoi!").


	6. Chapter5

Le chagrin d'un Uchiwa.

Bon voici l'avant dernier chapitre... Il comporte d'énorme spoil mais alors la, il sont énorme... peut etre même trop.

Merci a toutes celles et ceux qui le lirons et merci a Ayura-chan et oOYumiOo pour leurs reviews...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Naruto rentrat plus tard que d'habitude ce matin la, presque a l'heure du petit dejeuner. Il n'avait pas encore dormit, et donc il montat a ces quartiers pour aller faire un petit somme. Sasuke lui, avait bien dormit dans cette chambre chaleureuse. Quant a Sakura, elle était bien trop heureuse d'avoir dormit avec son Sasuke-kun pour etre de mauvaise humeur. (_auteur_: "je vous jure qu'il c'est rien passé pendant la nuit", _Sakura_: "ca c'est toi qui le dit... mais je peut vous dire que Sasuke a une grosse que!) 

Kakashi emmena ces deux élèves sur le pont, laissant la fille de Tazuna prendre soin du blond, qui dormait comme une masse.

Sur le pont, le travail continuait malgré le nombres de personnes de plus en plus restreint. Les ninja eux même avaient mit la main a la patte.

Le brouillard se leva d'un coup sur le chantier, tous étaient en alerte, leurs ennemis étaient la, enfin le combat allait pouvoir avoir lieu.

Les tois ninja avaient prient leurs positions, prêt a attaquer et a défendre leurs client. Le brouillard c'était encore épaissifié. Lorsque enfin les ninja de la feuille purent reprendre leurs repaires, deux silhouettes c'étaient dréssés devant eux, elles aussi prètes a l'attaque. Tous les reconnurent aussi tôt. Il s'agissait de Zabuza et du chasseur de déserteur, cependant seul Sasuke avait reconnut ce dernier... c'était celui qui c'était interposé entre Naruto et lui, celui qu'il avait appercut dans la foret.

Perdu dans sa rage, l'héritier des Uchiwa s'élancat vers l'autre brun, kunai en avant. Le chasseur de déserteur lui aussi s'élancat. Le choc entre leurs deux armes fut violent et les stoppat net, cependant, ils enchainèrent a une vitesse folle devant les yeux des autres ninja et de Tazuna.

On pouvait lire de la haine sur le visage de Sasuke, il ne laisserait pas son adversaire s'en sortir vivant, pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait deja activé son sharingan et n'hésitait pas a s'en servir pour contrer les attaques.

De son coté, le chasseur de kiri (_auteur_: " ah bon ca existe les chasseurs de fromages?" _conscience_: "help me pleaaaaaaaaase!") savait tres bien qui était son adversaire. D'ailleurs, il ne le ménageat pas. Une fois le ninja de la feuille bloqué, il entamat des signes a une main avant de frapper un coup dans la flaque d'eau a ses pieds. L'élement aqueux se transformat en une multitude d'aiguilles, que heureusement, l'Uchiwa put éviter en sautant.

Après quelques autres petites attaques, le ninja de kiri enfermat son adversaire par une attaque appelé "les demoniaques miroirs de glaces".

L'Uchiwa tentat plusieurs attaques, toutes infructeuses. Pourtant, il ne manquait jamais de vitesse ou de force. Au contraire, sa position de faiblesse l'avait mit dans une colère encore plus grande et sa haine envers se voleur de coeur augmentait toujours plus. Malgré tout, Sasuke était prit au piège, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que de lancer des attaques vaines et perdre ces armes.

Sakura elle même essaya de lui envoyer de quoi ce battre, mais c'était peine perdu, le ninja de kiri ne maitrisait que trop bien sa technique.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide du petit blond, qui réussit a le touché avant de faire une entrée des plus spectaculaire.

Peut après, Naruto se trouvait dans le cercle des miroirs, au coté de Sasuke.

_Naruto_: Je suis venu pour t'aider... même si tu le mérites pas.

_Sasuke_: Urusatonkashi! Fallait pas venir espèce d'abruti... En plus je t'ai rien demandé.

_Naruto_: Un futur hokage peut pas laisser mourir ces ninja comme ca!

Sasuke: Futur hokage mon cul... Dégage avant que ca tourne mal... j'ai une histoire a régler avec cette enfoiré.. SORT DE LA JE TE DIT.

Sur ces mots le blond, vexé, tentat de sortir, mais rien n'y fit, leurs ennemi ne le laissat pas passer. Sasuke comprit alors que malgré ce qui liait Naruto et le ninja de kiri, ce dernier ne pouvait pas les laisser partir, sans doute a cause de ce Zabuza qui observait le combat. Il dut donc se résigner a combattre avec le blond.

Le combat durat longtemps et après une énième tentative d'esquive des aiguilles par les shinobis de Konoha, Sasuke tombat a terre, épuisé. Naruto amortit sa chute, le tenant dans ces bras.

_Naruto_: Non Sasuke, relève toi... putain me laisse pas tout seul ici. J'ai besoin de... de ..toi!

Des larmes venait de s'échapper des yeux du blond, des larmes de peine car, même si ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, même après le baiser de Sasuke, Naruto tenait au brun. Peut etre même Kakashi avait il raison lorsqu'il avait dit que les sentiments d'amour ne pouvait s'oublier. Maintenant Naruto en était sur, malgré Haku, il aimait Sasuke, il l'aimait depuis longtemps et jamais il n'avait vraiment enfouit cet amour.

_Naruto_: (au ninja de kiri) Tu vas me le payer espèce de connard... je vais te faire payer pour luiiiiiiiiiiii

Toujours les yeux embués de larmes et Sasuke dans les bras, le blond avait relevé sa tête face a son ennemi et, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il perdit le controle de lui même, s'enveloppant d'un chakra rouge et d'une aura meurtrière. Cette puissance fit eclater les miroirs et Naruto se jettat contre l'autre ninja, qui venait d'ètre expulsé a plusieurs mètres.

Le blond le cognat violemment, cognat encore. Il allait l'achever mais le sort en décidat autrement. Son masque tombat, laissant voir son visage a un blond completement interloqué, la puissance du démon venait de disparaitre.

_Naruto_: P..pourquoi?

_Haku_: Je suis désolé Naru-chan mais ...

_Naruto_: C'est pas possible, pas toi?

_Haku_: Zabuza est la personne que je veux protèger, c'est pour lui que je suis la... Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi, mais...

_Naruto_: Et Sasuke? Pourquoi?

_Haku_: Lui c'est diffèrent...

_Naruto_: Comment ca différent?

La voix du blond c'était voulut sèche. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face a son amant, Sasuke en moins, il devait savoir, savoir pourquoi.

_Haku_: Si je ne l'avait pas éliminé il se serait interposé entre nous... mais maintenant, ca ne sert plus a rien puisque tu sais qui je suis vraiment... Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je t'aime tell...

_Naruto_: TAIT TOI.

_Haku_: Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal... La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est mourrir, alors tue moi.

Des larmes se mirent a perler sur les joues de Naruto, perdu dans son chagrin, il s'élancat vers Haku, un kunai a la main. Le choc fut violent, le kitsune c'étai élancé de toute sa vitesse et avait frappé de toute sa force pourtant, le corps ne bougeat pas, le blond l'avait retenu.

Il allongeat le corps sur le sol et s'assit a coté. Les larmes continuaient a affluer sur ses joues. Haku rouvrit les yeux et avant de rendre son dernier souffle, demandat au blond un dernier baiser. Naruto posat ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, juste pour un dernier contact, avant que ce dernier ne parte définitivement.

Il laissat la le corps et s'approchat de celui de Sasuke ou, Sakura pleurait la perte de son cher et tendre devant les yeux attendrit de Tazuna (_auteur_: "mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous casses les burnes l'autre avec son Sasuke-kun qu'est meme pas a elle" conscience: "parce que toi tu gagatise pas des fois" _auteur_: " bah si, mais moi c'est des fois").

La main de Sasuke esquivat un mouvement, puis le brun ouvrit les yeux.

_Sasuke_: Putain Saku... ra t'es lourde.

_Sakura_: Sa...Sa...suke... tu es vivant...

Kakashi, qui venait de finir victorieux de son combat, s'approchat de ses élèves et aidat le brun a se remettre sur pied.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent tous chez le client pour soigner leurs blessures.

* * *

voila un chapitre en plus... Une tite reviews? s'vous plait me laissé pas mourir en me sentant seule... 


	7. Chapter6

Le chagrin d'un Uchiwa

_Le dernier chapitre... enfin le dénouement._

_Désolé c'est court mais bon je peux pas tout faire... merci a ceux qui revews et a tout ceux qui lisent cette fic._

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

La soirée se passat tranquillement, sans accro entre les ninja. Tous étaient de bonne humeur, même si, Naruto et Sasuke ne se parlaient pas. 

Après le repas, Naruto sortit pour aller faire un petit tour. Tout les autres remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Enfin, sauf Sasuke qui, après s'etre débarassé de Sakura, sortit par la fenètre pour retrouver le blond et sutout. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

Il ne mit pas longtemps a le trouver. En faite, il était la ou il était tout les soirs, sur la plage.

Sasuke l'observat pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant s'il devait l'approcher. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il c'était approché et était maintenant a quelques metres du receptacle de Kyubi.

Il s'appercut que le blond pleurait. Il s'assit derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto ne tentat rien pour se dégager, après tout, c'était mieux d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi dans ces moments la, même si on était pas vraiment sur de ses intentions.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longue minutes, le cadet des Uchiwa bercant le blond au rythme des vagues et carressant ses cheveux.

Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le silence, il avait besoin de parler.

_Naruto_: Sa...suke...je voudrais savoir si tu... enfin si t'es faché contre moi pour l'autre jour.

_Sasuke_: Non, après tout c'est moi qui ai fait une connerie... je n'aurais pas du t'e...

Il fut coupé dans la phrase par les lèvres de Naruto simplement posés sur les siennes. Il reculat ensuite son visage, il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il ne vit donc pas la main du brun s'approcher de sa joue pour faire disparaitre les dernières traces des larmes passées.

Le blond se remit ensuite dans une position plus confortable, au creux des bras du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore un bon moment et cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le silence. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

_Sasuke_: Tu l"aimais n'est ce pas?

Naruto fut surpris par cette question et mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

_Naruto_: Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je pourrais pas pardonner le mal qu'il m'a fait en s'attaquant a toi... Même si ca partait d'une bonne intention... celle de ne pas briser notre bonheur.

_Sasuke_: Et maintenant? Que vas tu faire?

Naruto fut une nouvelle fois surprit.

_Naruto_: Je ne sais pas...

Une larme roulat le long d'une de ses joue, ce qui n'échappat pas a Sasuke.

_Naruto_: J'aimerais tellement que ... tu me pardonnes pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais...

Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir, il était sincère, il prenait cela trop a coeur.

L'héritier du sharingan se détachat de Naruto, qu'il allongeat. Puis, se mettant a ses coté, il commencat a l'embrasser. Le blond répondit au baiser après une micro seconde d'hésitation. Leurs langues se mélèrent dans une danse des plus langoureuse, cherchant chacune a prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent a bout de souffle, Sasuke murmurat un "je t'aime" a son blond qui lui repondit en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

* * *

Bon bah voila,cechapitreest dédié a (si j'oublie de lui faire sa dédicace elle va faire la gueule...et ca m'embèterai ) et a **Koro-chan** (toujours mal a la tête après le Ice tea-vin?) deux inconditionnelles du Sasu/Naru...(et a tout les autres d'ailleurs)

Merci a tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic et a ceux qui reviews (_conscience_: "tu radotes comme les vieux..." _auteur_: "mais je suis pas vieille, j'ai que 17" _conscience_: "bah justement, regarde moi... a peine 2ans").

Egalement un grand merci a tout les ninja de Konoha qui ont accepté de faire cette fic.

_Naruto_: En même temps, on a pas vraiment eu le choix...

_Auteur_: Je retiens ... Viens pas te plaindre si t'as pas ce que tu veux dans la prochaine fic.

_Naruto et Sasuke_: Ca sent le complot

_Auteur_: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Et puis aussi a Haku... que j'adore.

* * *

Finit avec mes délires de dédicaces pourris... Une tite reviews s'vous plait gentils petit gens? 


End file.
